Recently, technologies for indoor illumination using an LED, which consume low amounts of power and have a long lifespan, and which is environmentally friendly as compared to existing fluorescent lights or incandescent lamps, have been developed.
Basically, LEDs may emit lights at various levels of illumination and in different colors according to the setting of the LEDs. However, since it is complicated to set such LEDs for use indoors in a home or the like, most LEDs are fabricated as a single-color product with white or daylight color.
However, an indoor light using such a single-color LED is merely an illuminance-controlled light and cannot be expected to enhance the interior effect. Thus, such an indoor light does not suit the needs of a market.
In the prior art, a structure capable of emitting plural colors in an LED illumination lamp is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 0961726.
However, the invention disclosed in Korean Patent No. 0961726 (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “prior art 1”) has a structure in which, since a PCB board installed within a spherical cover having a diameter larger than that of the opening provided in the spherical cover should be introduced into the spherical cover through the opening, a flexible PCB must be used and heat generated from LEDs cannot be efficiently dissipated.
Accordingly, there is a problem in that the lifespan of the LEDs is shortened due to the generated heat.
That is, when an illumination light uses a spherical cover on a light source, LEDs as the light source are accommodated in the spherical cover. Accordingly, there are problems in that, since heat is not readily dissipated, the lifespan of the LEDs is shortened by the generated heat, and the use of the illumination light is limited due to the heat generation.